manfacepediafandomcom-20200213-history
Grand theft millthorpe
grand theft millthorpe is a video game developed by manface studios and released for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 video game consoles on 9th january 2010. Two expansion packs have since been released for the Xbox 360, the first entitled grand theft millthorpe:the field, released on 17 February 2009. The second is entitled Grand Theft millthorpe: The Ballad of james mundy, released on the 29th august 2010.Both episodes were released for rob askews spaz console and Microsoft Windows on 13 september 2010.A final expansion pack,The Ballad of Tom Lacey,''was released in September 2011. The game is set in a rendition of "Millthorpe" school, a fictional school based heavily on Millthorpe School. It follows Robert morgan, a train enthusiast, and Robert askew, but as new characters are unlocked they become less significant. it is based on third-person shooters, and features "open-world" gameplay that gives players more control over their playing experience. It features an online multiplayer mode. Gameplay the core gameplay of ''Grand Theft millthorpe consists of giving the player a large (ish) open world environment in which to move around freely. On foot, the player character can walk, run, jump, climb over obstacles and eat cake, as well as use weapons and perform basic hand-to-hand combat. Players can steal and drive a variety of vehicles, including bikes,scooters and max. The open, non-linear environment allows players to explore and choose how they wish to play the game. Although storyline missions are necessary to progress through the game and unlock certain content and parts of the school (ie the field) they are not required, as players can complete them at their own leisure. When not attempting a storyline mission, players can free-roam, giving them the ability to do activities. Side missions such as locating objects(such as free bibles) in the school or participating in minigames (such as the train building task or mundy's throwing bottles up a tree challenge) can keep the player occupied for minutes. It is possible to have multiple active missions, as some missions run over the course of several days and require the player to wait for further instructions or events. The player can also attempt a variety of optional side missions. Grand theft millthorpe also contains morality choices at many points throughout the game, which alter the storyline appropriately depending on the player's choice. Whether the game's end occurs is determined by one of these choices. Combat and teacher response Gunfights in grand theft millthorpe are conducted using a computer system. The player can target a specific person, and free aim. Individual body parts can also be targeted (head,legs,groin). Additionally, characters can perform "cinematic pwning", only possible with a golden paperclip to certain characters and situations. the characters health is shown by a green semicircle on the left side of the mini-map, while a blue semicircle on the right represents blue juice level. When locked on a target, their health and (if applicable) blue juice level appears in the target circle. If the character is injured, they can recover health by eating, drinking Dr pepper or Mountain dew (although these slowly kill them over time), sleeping in lessons, using lunch, hurting rob askew, etc. Health is generally reduced by physical injuries, such as being hit by vehicles when walking, being thrown out the window of a building, and gunfire or explosions and stab wounds. Body armour is "gradually" damaged by gunshots and explosions. If the characters health level reaches zero, the action stops, and he re-appears at the office having lost 10% of his total wealth (up to £2.50). characters retain weapons after re-spawning at a office. To save the game,the character goes selects the "finish lessons and go home" option in their Home building of choice (This starts off as the A block but as the player progresses other Buildings like the C block,the Music Department,the Library and the Sports Hall are unlocked. When the teachers are in pursuit of the character, a circular search area appears on the map in which they will be looking for them. The area grows with time. If the player escapes from the search area without being seen by anyone the search is aborted. attention can also be lost either by going into a toilet (unless seen entering by a teacher), or entering a locker and going to sleep. Vehicles Common in the game, vehicles are the predominant means of travel in GTM. Every vehicle in the game uses the in-game minimap as a Automotive navigation system. "Way-points" can be placed on the map, plotting the slowest and most pointless route to the destination on the minimap.Vehicles Multiplayer Grand Theft millthorpe includes online multiplayer, with 5 modes of play available. Hosts of the games can control many variables, such as nothing. The online games are split into ranked and unranked matches. The reward for the ranked gameplay is xp (or xylophone points),which controls the players level. Final Expansion Pack In 2011 the final expansion pack for the game was released,The Ballad of Tom Lacey'.'It contained a shorter storyline of 9 Year 11 missions,ending with the cinematic resolution to the series in Mission 10:The Result of the Folly. As of 2014,there are now no pupils still enrolled at Millthorpe School that were present during the setting of the original game. Achievements list of grand theft millthorpe achievements Category:Nonlinear video games Category:Open world video games Category:Video games developed in new scotland Category:Video games with expansion packs Category:Xbox 360 games